1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric power control devices.
2. Description of Related Art
As an appliance for charging a battery incorporated in an electric vehicle, PCSs (power control systems) are used. PCSs are installed, for example, at power supply stands and at households. A user who operates a PCS connects a first connector, which is connected to the PCS, to a second connector, which is provided on an electric vehicle, to make the PCS charge the battery.
During the charging of the battery, a comparatively high voltage is applied to the first and second connectors. Thus, with a view to preventing the first connector from being pulled out of the second connector during power transfer, it is common to adopt a mechanism that locks the connection between the first and second connectors. For example, Japanese patent application published No. 2012-130127 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a configuration that employs a solenoid (non-latching solenoid) so that the connector connection remains locked so long as the solenoid is energized.
What is important is that the operator is not exposed to danger when pulling the first connector out of the second connector. To that end, cooperation is necessary between the circuit inside the PCS and the first connector, the latter practically prohibiting or permitting connector insertion and extraction. Technology for achieving such a function with a simple configuration and/or with high reliability has been sought. Some PCSs also have a function of receiving the discharge electric power of a battery on an electric vehicle to supply the discharge electric power to another load. When this function is used, the first connector connected to the PCS serves as a receipt connector, and the second connector provided on the electric vehicle serves as a supply connector.